This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having improved durability at an elevated temperature.
In magnetic recording media such as magnetic disks, magnetic tapes and magnetic sheets prepared by applying a magnetic coating composition comprising magnetic powder, a resinous binder and an organic solvent onto a substrate such as a polyester film to make a magnetic layer, the magnetic layer is apt to be worn away due to its contact with a magnetic head as well as a pad under a large velocity at recording and reproducing. Thus, development of a magnetic recording medium excellent in wear-resistance and durability has been highly desired.
For this purpose, it has already been proposed to incorporate a variety of lubricants into the magnetic layer. A typical example of such lubricants is an ester of a monovalent alcohol with a fatty acid. In fact, the incorporation of such an ester can surely improve the wear-resistance to a certain extent at low temperatures but does not improve the wear-resistance at high temperatures.